Ugh, highschool
by AmazingIvyxo3
Summary: The worst monster of all...school. Annabeth moves to NY and goes to school with Percy at goode
1. The first day

A/N:HEY! AmazingIvyxo3's very first fanfic ever published! YAY! I'l try to update often, and well 3-day weekend, so i'l probobly update every night(It might be pretty late sometimes, sorry im a night person!). Can't say how often on weekdays. Okay! Hereeeeeeee we go!

Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson characters, just the plot of this story.

-ANNABETH'S POV-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ugh! Stp, stupid alarm clock! I ended up just knocking it off my dresser, but hey, it stopped didnt it? It took my a while to remember that I was in my new apartment in New York, not my dad's house in California. I picked my alarm clock up from the floor and groggily checked the time. Ugh 5:30. School starts in an hour and a half. School! I think of Goode, of finally seeing Percy. I smiled and got up, suddenly excited. I showered, brushed my teeth, and looked at my hair...ugh. I played with the chord of the straigener Carly, a new Aphrodite girl, got me after realizing that when it was straight, my hair went past my ribs. Well, it is myfrist day, I should look decent. I plugged it into the wall, walked over to my closet and grabbed a purple Holister shirt, faded light blue skinny jeans, black and pink Jordans, and a black jacket. I ran the straightener through my hair. When I was finally satisfied with my appearance, I ran downstairs and clicked on my TV, turning it to the music channel, and ate. When I looked at the clock, it was 6:15. I went out to my car, and drove to Goode. I insantly looked around for Percy. When I found him, I started to walk towards him, but before i could, a guy walked up to me. Qwiffed blonde hair and brown eyes, not nearly as atractive as Percy. "Hey, baby. Im Derrick." Ugh. I already didn't like him. "Can I help you with something?" He laughed annoyingly. "I don't even get a name?" Nope. But I wasn't going to make an enemy before even seeing Percy."Annabeth. Now do you need something, if not can you just move?" He smiled cockily. "Yeah. I NEED to get your number, baby." "I have a boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" "Really." "And who would that be?" "Percy Jackson." He laughr=ed. "Yeah, RIGHT." He sauntered off, but still kept an eye on me as a walked towards Percy. He was facing his friends, a girl and two guys. I walked up quietly behind Percy and nuzzled his neck. He sighed. "Ugh. Natalie, I've told you a million times..." I didn't let him finish. "WHO THE HELLS NATALIE?!"

A/N:How was it? If you liked it, follow, fav, and review. Constructive critisism welcome! CONSTRUCTIVE please.


	2. Meet the whore

Chapter 2 up already! A/N:Due to request by a reviewer, the name of the slut will be changed from Natalie to the other name I had for her...ALEXANDRIA! Okay lets get to it. ENJOY!(Im only doing 1 disclaimer per story)

-Annabeth's POV-

Percy whipped around and smiled. "Annabeth!" He picked me up and kissed me, spinning me around. "Your here!" "Yeah, yeah I'm here whatever. WHO'S ALEXANDRIA?" "I am!" An annoyingly high voice chirped out. I turned to see a black haired girl. She might have been pretty under 20 pounds of make-up and an obviously fake tan. She had on THE slutiest outfit pretty much possible. Ass-hugging shorts, a low cut tank top with suspenders. Seriously, eww. She turned to Percy. "Hey, babe." She glared at me. "I should be asking who's THAT?" "Annabeth Chase." I grit my teeth. "Alex. No last name. JUST Alex." Percy leaned down and whispered "Alexandria Blanco. School whore." "I figured." I whispered back up at him. "Excuse me?" She was so damn annoying! "He called you a whore. Nothing new, really." Her face turned deep red and people laughed and 'Ohhhh'ed. "UGH! Shut up!" Alexandria screamed. "At least I have a sex life! I can tell your a prostitute!" I laughed. "Sweetie, ask Percy. I have a sex life. C'mon Percy." With that we left her standing there, face redder than before.

We walked into the school and Percy walked me to my locker, which was right next to his. "Well she's...intresting." He laughed. "She's a bitch, I know. Don't worry, babe. Your better than ten of her." "Hell yeah I am!" A guy walked past us, giving Percy a man-hug-thing. "Percayyyyyyy! My man!" "Dustaaaan! Whats up bro?" They talked and Dustin left. He saw my expression and frowned. "What?" "You just called someone 'Bro' and said 'Whats up'. I can give you a wierd look for that." He grinned. "Whatever. So were are you staying?" "I got an apartment.""You did?" "Yeah. It's pretty close to yours too." His eyebrows wiggled. "Oh really?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Are you sure Alexandria's the hoe?"

okay! Chapter 1 got reviews! SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I seriously didn't think that it would! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!


	3. Class with a whore

HEY GUYS! Goin to the pool later so I thought I'd get an update in before I left

x3x3Annabeth's POVx3x3

Only 2 more classes. Okay, days almost over. It's going good. I walked into History and automatically groaned. Alexandria glared up at me, then went back to putting on even more makeup. Ugh, whore. "Ey babay!" I unfortunatley recognized the voice. I glared at Derrick, which just made him laugh. " (A/N:I'm bad with last names, sorry!) we do not refer to other students as 'Babay'. , sit next to ." I sat down next to Alexandria. Ugh. Her AND Derrick, this class is pretty much garuanteed to suck.

I was right about History. It did suck. Alexandria thought it would be fun to talk to me. Ugh. I had to deal with an hour and a half of her stupid babbling. "I know Percy's just with you for sex. He's so out of your leauge. Shit, he's barely in MY leauge, let alone yours!" I rolled my eyes. Over confident slutty mortal. I could kill extremley easily. I could kill Derrick, too. I could kill pretty much anyone, really.I pulled the picture of me, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Grover after the War with Gaea. Alexandria looked over at it. "Who's that?" "My family." Not a complete lie. Her face twisted. "What happened?" "None of your damn business." A girl near us chuckled. Alexandria's head snapped up at her. "Shut up!" She hissed. That made her laugh harder. Which made Derrick laugh. Pretty much the entire class was laughing at her. I mouthed a thank you to the girl who had started it, and she winked at me. I think I actually found someone decent. Alexandria was obviously on the verge of a diva tantrum. " ! Are you seriously just going to let everyone laugh at me?" just sat there, stemming through things on his laptop. "Ugh!" Alexandria wined. "Why is everyone always so mean to me?! I never did ANYTHING to ANYONE! I-" "SHUT UP!" I screamed. I cant stand people who play the victim card.

OKAY! Chapter 3's up! This one's a little bit longer, so thats good! I love you guy's so much, your so amazing! Leave a review if theres anything I can do to make the story better. Byeeeeee

-Ivy


	4. Meltdowns and smart friends

Hey guys! Get ready! I'm gonna do a really long(For me) chapter this time...well I'm gonna try. It looks a lot longer when I write it than it actually is. Okay here we go!

x3x3ANNABETH'S POVx3x3

As I walked out of History, still smiling from how much Alexandria's tantrum blew up in her face, the girl who got the whole class laughing walked up to me. I studied her carefully. Green eyes, freckles, blonde hair with red streaks pulled into a loose braid. "Hey." "Hi. Thanks for earlier." "Yeah. It was entertaining to watch the wicked bitch of the North East have a meltdown. She's like a walking reality show. Makes school better." I laughed. "I like you. I'm Taylor." "Annabeth."

Me and Taylor walked to math, the last class of the day. Percy passed us in the hall and walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey beautiful." "Hi." Taylors jaw dropped for a second, then she became extremely stoic. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Taylor grabbed me by the shoulders. "What the Hell?" "What?" "You've been here one day and Percy Jackson kissed you and called you beautiful! There have been girls here since freshman year and he's never noticed them! How'd you do that in one day?" "Well actually I did it in a little over four years. I've known Percy since we were twelve. We started going out in August." Taylor shook her head. "That's kind of a relief. People were starting to think he was gay." I laughed. A gay guy would definatley NOT do some of the things me and Percy did.

Taylor groaned as I tried to read the problem on the board. Damn Deslexia! I'm sure it would be really easy if I could actually READ it. I quickly scribbled down a note to Taylor.

What does that say?

I sliped it into her hand, trying to be discreet, but really that wasn't much of a problem, considering she was right next to me. Taylor slid the paper back.

If x=46, y=39, and z=405 what is 56x - 64y+79z. Hard, right?

Not really. I'm dyslexic. I couldn't read it

HOW IS THAT NOT HARD? MATH IS EVIL. EVIL!

Your just like Percy

After a while, , hehe, lifes gotta suck with that name, gave us our homework. Only like 35 problems. I could have that done in like ten minutes. Sweet. Taylor had a different opinion. She was pissed. "THIS is why I'm failing. He gives me thirty plus problems and acts SO surprised when I get them all wrong!" "Do you want me to help you? You can come to my apartment and we'l do it together." She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I'm friends with a smart person. That'd be awesome. Wait, do you live by yourself?" "Well, my friend Thalia bought the apartment with me, but she's mostly there at night. And Percy will probobly be there, too." "No parents, siblings, adults?" "Nope. Just me and Thals." "Lucky ass." I laughed in my mind. Yeah, right.

OKAY! There goes chapter 4! Wow that took me FOREVER. But it's long, right? Review, fav, follow! Till next time

Ivy


	5. GRAWWWR!

Oh my gosh! I did not excepect this many people to read this! Thank you so much guys! I'm happy so you get another update!

x3x3ANNABETH'S POVx3x3

Me and Taylor drove to her house first, knowing that they wouldnt let her go out without knowing who she was with. As soon as we stepped in, four boys, all teenagers, crowded around the door. It was loud, busy, but I didn't mind it. "Hey, Tail. Who's that?" One said. "Yeah. Who is that cutie?" "UGH! Will! Do you HAVE to flirt with EVERYONE! She's taken you idiot!" "Awww..." He whined, fading out. "Taylor?" A female but deep voice called out. "In here, mom." A woman, around thirty-five, entered. She looked nothing like Taylor, mousy brown hair tumbling down to her chin, scars on her arms, brown eyes. She really didn't look like any of them. A little girl ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Taylor's legs. "TayTay!" Taylor laughed. "Hey Kenzie." "Who's you'r friend Taylor?" Her mom asked, eyeing me. "This is Annabeth. Were gonna go to her apartment, do our homework. She's smart ad it's hard." Automatically one of the guys went "That's what she said!" A girl about fourteen appeared down the stairs and smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up ya moron!" The girl said. "Thank you, Melissa!" "Welcome." She mumbled and walked away. The crowd started to disperse. "So how long are you gonna be over there, Taylor?" "I don't know mom." With that Taylor and I left, and her mom went back to her incredibly large family.

We walked into my apartment and Thals was there. "Annie baby!" She called out in her sassy-gay-man voice. "Thalia I'm not alone, don't act gay!" A thought popped into my head. "And you better have pants on!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever!" Taylor laughed. "I like Thalia." I simled but rolled my eyes. No one loves Thalia that much after they've gotten a few death stares. We walked into my room and started to do the homework. Taylor understood basically nothing and was just as hard to explain things to as Percy. Ugh, I'l have to help him later too, there's no way he'l do it by himself. There's a chance I'l just end up doing it, even if I do help him.

"So if a variable-" "Grawwwwwwr! Math is evil, I tell you evil!" "If a variable-" "GRAWWWWR!" "I it equals-" "GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!" I tackled her and after a bit of wresteling, I pinned her to my bed with my hand over her mouth. "If a variable-" She licked my hand, and when I pulled it back, she laughed. "Grawwwwwr." I heared the door open. Okay either Thalia left or Perce or Nico's here. I hear stuff being knocked over, so it's Perce or Nico. I get up, open the door just enough to sick my head through. Percy looked at me, smiled, and walked towards the door. Taylor stuck her head through, her hair very much messed up from our wrestling match. Percy arched an eyebrow. "Oh, shut up." I mumbled.

Okay, longer than normal! YAYYYYY! 3 updates in one day. This is coming pretty easily. Already working on the next chapter. I'tl be up sometime tommarow late morning/mid afternoon. Love you guys!

Ivy


	6. Special Taylor

Hey guys! Chapter 6 up NOW! Natalie-no problem :) I understand completely Otakusophia-Yes. Math is evil.

x3x3ANNABETH'S POVx3x3

Me, Percy, and Taylor were laying in the living room, watching Silence of the Lambs. My head was buried in Percy's flat stomach, and Taylor was laying on the floor, although I didn't know why. She was happily laying there, her feet swinging behind her. "Taylor?" "Yeah?" "You've been here all day, don't you need to call you're mom?" "Nooooooo. I don't want to. Then she'l make me come home. I can't take a night with my siblings after a day with you guys. There annoying." "Then go home, get your jamies and come back here. You can stay with us." "Oh my God THANK YOU you little nerd!" And with that she grabbed her keys and skipped out. "Well she's...special." "Extremely special." Percy leaned down and kissed me.

By the time Taylor walked back in the door, Percy had me pushed up against the wall, his shirt across the room. Taylor laughed. "Damn, guys. I leave for ten minutes and shirts come off."

I know, this one was short, but then I'l have time to make more! This one was kind of a filler, but I couldn't think of a serious chapter idea. Sorry!

Ivy


	7. ANNOYING special Taylor

HEY! Okay next chapter!

X3X3ANNABETH'S POVx3x3

I was sleeping, when Taylor reached over and poked me in the neck. She repeated this about ten times untill i kicked her in the stomach, and and she fell on the floor. "Ugh. Nerdy bitch." "What Taylor?!" I growled groggily. I looked at my alarm clock. Urrrrgggg! 1 AM. "Why did you wake me up Taylor? You better have a good reason, or your sleeping on the couch." "I'm bored." I resisted the urg to strangle her. "Let's go out and do something!" Oh my Gods Taylor. "I'm going to keep bugging you untill you say yes. I can do this all night. And I will." "Taylor..." "I totally will. You know that." Ugh. I did.

About 20 minutes later, Taylor finally got me up. She pulled something out of the backpack she brought. I saw heels and groaned. "Urgggggg" "NO RESISTING!" Awww.

I know It's short, and I'm sorry! But I'l update again either today or tomarrow.

Ivy


	8. AN 2

guest-A reviwer(named Natalie) didn't want to have the same name as the bad guy so I changed it


	9. Hangovers

Hi. I know my updates havnt been amazing latley, but I'm working on it. Im calling myself -Ivyxo3 untill I get a decent update for you guys!

x3x3ANNABETH'S POVx3x3

I woke up and automatically threw up. Ugh. Only after that did I notice the throbbing pain in my head. I looked around, to see myself in Gods-know-where, Taylor passed out on the other side of the room, people I didn't know flung all over the place. An obnoxiously loud song blared and didn't exactly help my headache. I threw up again. What's wrong with me? Hungover. The word echoed around my skull. Oh Gods. What the Hades happened last night? How could I let myself get drunk? I thought I was smarter than that! My self-scoulding was interrupted by Taylor groaning and puking on some girl next to her. The girl slept through it. How did I even get here? I puked again, then fell back asleep.

"Blondie. Get up. Get up. Now. C'mon!" I weakly kicked Taylor in the shin, well I think it was her shin. "Ugh. So you're THAT kind." She groaned and started dragging me by my foot. "Arggggg! Taylor! Get the hell offa me!" "Well well. I got a scentence outta you. Get your lazy ass up. Your heavy."

WELL! I did it. Did I earn my name back? Review and tell me.

Ivy


	10. Jake Abel's hair

Hey guys. Another update fer ya.

x3x3ANNABETH'S POVx3x3

Me and Taylor were going to the movies to see The Host. I, of course, read it last year, so I knew what was going to happen. As me and Taylor walked into the theater, the single most annoying guy in the world OF COURSE saw me.

"Eyy babay!" A girl threw a piece of popcorn at his head. Taylor looked at me and groaned.

Me and Taylor sat on the complete other side of the theater, but shockingly-note sarcasam-that bastard moved right next to us. I tried to ignore him and I did pretty damn well, Wanda was at the caves before I actually even looked at him. When Kyle and Ian attacked Wanda, he slid his arm around my shoulders. Oh Hades no. I grabbed his arm before it could get to my other shoulder and pulled it back behind his back. "I will break your arm." He backed off.

Taylor totally loved the movie. She spent like 30 minutes going on about how cute Jake Abel was, and really, he was, so I let her babble. When she stopped talking about his hair, she looked at me. "I'm sorry that he showed up." "Ugh he's so fucking annoying."

I woke up at about 2 AM that night, and got up because I heared something in the other room. I groggily walked into the room and saw a hell hound. Now how the Hades did that get in here? I easily killed it, really it wasn't hard at all. I heared a gasp coming from the door. I whipped around. Oh Gods.

DUN DUN DUN! Who is it? This is longer than normal, so, good! Okay! Till next time

Ivy


	11. Goin bat-shit crazy

Hey guys! I'm updating a (hopefully) pretty long chapter, or two moderate ones, because I'l be away and probobly won't update as frequently as I usually would on a week end. I'l be doing this for my other story 'Aftermath' as well.

X3x3ANNABETH'S POVx3x3

Taylor stood at the door, paler than normal, staring at the hellhound guts everywhere. "Taylor," I said, voice steady. She was breathing heavily. Oh no. "Taylor," I started walking towards her. She noticed my dagger and took off. Thank Gods, I caught her before she got outside.

I figured the best way to handle Taylor, who by the way was going absolutely bat-shit crazy, was just to knock her out. I carried her over my shoulder and tied her to a kitchen chair so she wouldn't run again when she woke up. Then I called Percy.

When Percy got down here, Taylor was still unconscious. Damn Annabeth, how hard did you hit the girl? It didn't matter. It gave us more time to think about just how the hell we were gonna tell her that her life is about to become absolute shit.

About 10 minutes later Taylor woke up. "WHAT THE HELL?" "Taylor! Taylor, calm down!" "NO! Why do I always see these things? Every time something seems normal, one of those things comes and fucks it up! What's wrong with me?" She thrashed around, and some how she managed to wriggle the knots loose and escape from the chair. Percy tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "Taylor, we have to tell you something important."

About an hour later, Taylor started to understand. "So, one of my parents is a God?" "Or a Godess. Is you'r mom your real mom? Do you know you'r dad?" "I don't know either of my parents. I got adopted by Chloe when I was 8. I don't remember anything before that." "You don't remember anything before you were eight?" "Yeah." Hmmm.

Hopefully that was long enough for you guys. I love getting reviews from you guys! Were not that far from twenty so lets get those numbers up! MAN I feel like my volleyball coach. Damn. I don't want to be like Coach McArthur, she's mean and fat. ANYWAY! Till next time (Probobly late saturday)

Ivy


	12. What the Hell?

HEY! Sorry I didn't update I was at Great Wolf Lodge(We got a room and everything:D) with ma gurlz Snooki and Sammie(Jersey nicknames-real names=Hanna and Merrick/Renee)

x3x3ANNABETH'S POVX3x3x

"Do you have something that you'r really good at?" I questioned Taylor.

"Besides attracking monsters, no not really."

This was not going well. She didn't know which parent was the God/Godess, had NOTHING she was good at. Only thing I had ruled out was Athena, thinking back to our tutoring session.

"Do you have any specific intrests?"

"Well, I like romance stuff, makeup, hair, that kinda stuff." Okay, that helps. Probobly Aphrodite.

"Oh. And I also obsessed with mail." Okay, wierd but Hermes. I got a piece of paper and scribbled

1) Aphrodite

2)Hermes

"And I like to make stuff. Like out of metal and stuff. I go hunting with Kenzie-"

"Wait. You go HUNTING? With the FOUR year old LITTLE GIRL?"

"Yeah. All the time. She loves it."

I'm not gonna get over that easily.

"Whatever. We should get you to camp tommarow."

"Huh?"

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x

Taylor walked into Camp-Half Blood, well she got in, so she has to be one. Me, Percy, and Taylor walked past the cabins, seeing the Stolls doing Gods know what, something stupid I'm sure.

That night, at the campfire, Taylor was claimed. Something that has never happened before, glowing above Taylor's head was an image of a bow and arrows, the symbol of Artemis.

I KNOW SHE'S A MAIDEN GODESS DON'T KILL ME! I needed SOME plot. Okay bye love you guys!

-Ivy


	13. Smuggled laptop usage

HEY! You guys liked my cliffie! YAYYYYY IM NOT A FAILURE!

x3x3ANNABETH'S POVx3x3

People stood, jaws open. I got up, and walked Taylor in to the Artemis cabin. We'll deal with this later.

x3x3TAYLOR'S POVx3x3

Annabeth led me into an intirely silver cabin. As she left she looked at me in a pity filled, sympaphetic way, that I was in no way used to seeing on her face. I only saw it one other time, when she told me I was a Demi-God. There was nothing but a few cots. I set down my backpack on one of the cots. I got out the laptop that I smuggled from Annabeth and got Skylar(my obviously-not-real mother) on Skype. She had a strip from where her hair had fallen into paint, a paint stain on her chin. Oh Skylar. "Hi honey. Where are you?" "The Artemis cabin at Camp Half-Blood." Her face fell. "You know." "Yeah. I do." "How?" "Annabeth." Realization dawned on her face. "If your at camp it's too risky to use technology. You need to get off your laptop. Don't use your phone. 3ds. Anything. It's dangerous." "I know. But I needed you to know that I was okay. I love you." "I love you too, Taylor. With all my heart. Goodnight." "Goodnight." I closed the laptop, sighing in relief as I did. There was a bright light and a Godess was standing there. I gulped, terrified. "Taylor." She spoke. "Mom."


	14. Even God's have accidents

Hey! Pretty hard chapter to write, so I hope you guys like it!

x3x3TAYLOR'S POVx3x3

Mom looked at me and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I didn't come into your life earlier, but I'm supposed to be a maiden Godess, and well.."

"Can't be a maiden AND have a kid, now can you?" She chuckled.

"No, it dosn't exactly work like that, does it? You were never suppose to be born."

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost, mom." She chuckled instead of killing me, which is definatley the better of the two.

"Yeah, I know. You'r in with Percy, Nico, and Thalia now."

"Who? I know Percy, but..."

"Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus. Annabeth's roomate." Realization dawned on me.

"Ohh. I've met her."

"She's one of my girls. That's why she's mostly gone during the days. And Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. He had a sister, Bianca, but she was killed in Hephestus's Junkyard. And Percy and you. All childeren that were never supposed to be born. Your just the most recently discovered. I can't stay long, but will be back to explain more. Now turn your head and close your eyes. No one can see our true forms." I did as she said and when I looked back she was gone.

I know, not my best chapter. But please hang in there with me. My next update will be probobly late Saturday/early Sunday because I have to got to Pennsylvania to see my cousin's graduation. I'm sorry! I'l have a chapter ready to update by the time I get home, if not more!

Ivy


	15. Never let Taylor get bored

Hi! Sorry this is late.

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

Me and Taylor walked into English, now decided that we were close enough to Camp to only go if something happened, even with Taylor. Alexandria scowled at us and Taylor promptly fingered her. Alexandria blushed scowled further. People saw her face and started chuckling. I looked at Taylor.

"That's twice now." She smiled proudly.

Taylor came back to my apartment again after school that day. She got bored again.

"Annabeth?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Your a natural blonde, right? you didn't dye or lighten it?"

"I'm a natural blonde, Taylor." She smiled evily and got up.

"I'l be back."

About 15 minutes later she came back with a huge box labled 'dye'...Oh no...

Hope you liked it. I had serious writers block for this one. I had to listen to rock to get myself excited. Drama Highs new chapter coming soon, too.

Ivy


	16. Near death by Annabeth

Hi guys. I logged on and noticed that were slowly edging closer to forty with every chapter. I love you guys! I was smiling the whole time I was reading kookiepup12's review. It's the guy who played Luke(the unbelivably sexy Jake Abel ;D), the pictures just from The Host :)

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

"Oh my Gods, Taylor... I don't think that this is a great idea."

"Your going to let me do this to your hair, the dye comes out in a few weeks. I'm doing it too. I think it's a great idea."

"That's why I'm worried. What exactly are you doing to my hair?"

"I can't tell you yet. That would kill it!" She said, her tone

implying it was obvious.

I winced as I felt Taylor's fingers slide the cool color(that I had no idea what color it was) down a strip of my formerly blonde hair. She had to use different bottles for each strip of hair.

"You are going to either love me for this, or kill me for this. Well, we'll find out in a half hour."

She laid little strips of plastic on my neck, never letting the hair touch other strips.

After a houf hour of waiting for Taylor to get hers done, she pulled my head back over the side of the bathtub, threw a towel over my face, and sprayed the dye out.

After raking a brush through my hair, Taylor swirled my chair over to a mirror.

"Tada!" She sang.

I had to resist the urge to kill Taylor right there.

Yes, I am very much evil! Don't worry, I'm updating tonight.

Ivy


	17. RAINBOW BUDDIES!

Hey! Stop reading this and start reading the story!

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

I ran a finger through my rainbow-streaked hair. Red, blue, purple, pink, orange, green. Every bright color imaginable. Taylor whipped the towel off her head, revealing her lower back length hair also rainbowed.

"WHOOOOOOOO! THERES A RAINBOW ON MY HEAD!" She flipped her hair around spastically.

"Annabeth...Should I start running?"

"No. You should of started running when the towel came off of my head." With that I popped up and chased her, our rainbow hair flying as we ran.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I gave up on killing Taylor and we ended up just watching The Hunger Games on my couch. Her head was in my lap, but I didn't kill her for it. I ran my fingers through her insanley bright hair. It actually looked kind of cute on her. She was babbling about something, I don't really pay attention, and she knows that, when Nico appeared in the middle of the room. Taylor screamed and fell off the couch.

Did ye like it? TELL ME.

Ivy


	18. something'

Hi guys! I'm gonna be babysitting every Wednsday for a while so my Wednsday updates are going to be less frequent but...HERES ONE!

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

Nico arched an eyebrow as he watched Taylor flail around, wrapped up in a blanket on the floor. He flicked on a light and he noticed my hair.

"Seriously? Matching hair? And you had to do rainbow?"

"Yes, she did. Were RAINBOW BUDDIES!" She screamed out form the floor, even more tangled. Nico nodded.

"Yeah. You got to have a rainbow buddy, but still, Annabeth?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nico, why are you here? Not that I don't want you to be, but well...yeah I don't want you here."

"Really feelin the love, Annie."

"Hehe...Annie." Taylor giggled from the floor.

"Nico, I've warned you about that. Taylor, if you ever call me Annie I'l rip the rainbow off your head." Taylor gulped.

"Yes, ANNABETH. I'l never do it again ANNABETH."

"Good girl. Now seriously, Nico?"

"Okay. I went to get...something from Percy..." Haha, something=condom(A/N:Sorry but hey, it's rated T for a reason)

"Condoms?"

"Maybe."

"Oh Gods, Nico. Who this time?"

"THAT, is not important. Anyway, I was at Percy's when he told me that... a certain person, broke her vows and had a kid. Did you know?" Taylor rolled so that she was propped up on her elbows.

"Yeah, she's heard of me. Taylor Hill. Daughter of Artemis." She smiled when Nico's jaw dropped.

So! How wuz it? Hehe, Taylor is so based on my ACTUAL friend, Taylor. I'm not good with names at all.

Ivy


	19. Taylor's little lookpublic bitch fits

Okay

1st)A certain reviewer is seriously pissing me off. I try my best with grammar. As anyone who reads the reviews and or actually pays attention to my stories knows that it's my biggest weakness.

2nd)It's not so much that you brought it up, it's that you were so f****ing rude about it! Seriously I wouldnt have minded it if you had said 'Hey, can you work on your grammar?' instead of the way you did. Now that I've got it out, I'm sorry I was being so rude, It just usually takes me FOREVER to come up with my chapters, and a few times I've considered not doing it at all. Okay, I'm better now! Next chapter!

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

Nico's face was halarious.

"Wha-? Her? How? Explain!"

"I met Taylor at Goode."

"Yeah. We caused a girl to have a public bitch fit." She smiled. Nico nodded.

"Nice. I do that to Carly (see chapter 1-Carly=hair straightener girl) and Hayden(Carly's twin sister) all the time. Only then it's a double public bitch fit." Taylor whistled.

"NICE!" Nico smiled.

"Nico Di Angelo." Taylor's face changed. She turned to me.

"He's, he's, you know?"

"Yeah, Taylor. He's like you. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Another forbidden Demi-God." Nico smiled again, this time more at Taylor than at me. Taylor's eyes went wierd.

"Taylor?" My voice snapped her back to normal. I arched an eyebrow and she blushed. Nico noticed and looked away.

"Yeah...I better get going."

"Yeah, better not keep your whore waiting."

"What whore?"

"The reason you needed a condom?"

"Oh. Yeah." And with that he was gone. Automatically, I turned to Taylor.

"What was with THAT?"

"What?"

"Dont play stupid with me, Hill. That little _look_ you got with Nico?"

"I have NO idea what your talking about." She was a good liar, but she was blushing again. I chuckled.

"I assume you don't know about that little blush that I saw, either?"

"No clue."

"Liar." She threw a pillow at my head.

AWWW! Okay, sorry about the mean authors note, but really. Okay, bye!

Ivy


	20. Questionable cute levels

Hi:) This chapter continues our little Taylor/Nico thang we got goin on, which I find adorable. IT'S SUMMER SO OF COURSE I'L UPDATE MORE. READ!

x3x3Taylor's povx3x3

I was starting to want to strangle my rainbow buddy. Ever since that incident with that stuid, annoying, adorable guy, Nico, she hasn't stopped talking about it. As she shut the door to her apartment, I saw a black blur and Annabeth's hand flew to her hip, where she kept her knife. A voice that made me have wierd, tingly, shocks up my back.

"Calm down! It's just me!" Annabeth relaxed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Urg! Nico!" My head snapped up, strangley excited by his name. God, was he always this cute? I mean, he was cute before, but seriously now he's totally-WHAT THE HELL, TAYLOR? STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I was bored...and Connor and Travis were trying to kill me again, so..." How could anyone want to kill someone that cute? GRAAAAA! TAYLOR!

"What did you do?" Annabeth sounded amused.

"Nothing..." He was obviously liying. Annabrth arched an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm. Sure." Nico grinned.

"Well, I'm going to Percy's, but you can stay here with Taylor. Don't break anything." She winked at me, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded, alone with Nico.

Hehe. I'm evil. :)

Ivy


	21. Akward

Hi:) So people like the whole Taylor/Nico thing? Okay!

x3x3Taylor's povx3x3

"Well..."

"Yeah..." I stared at my feet, not daring to look up at him.

"So..." This is extremely akward.

"Daughter of Artemis?" He asked, obviously trying to break the akward silence.

"Son of Hades."

"Tuche." I laughed and out of habit ran a finger through my hair. The akward kind of eased a little.

"So...have you been to camp yet? When did you find out?" Nico asked, flipping his hair back, reminding me of Justin Beiber at age 14. I had to stifle the urge to laugh.

"Yeah. But I only found out a few days ago."

"How?"

"I slept here and woke up to Annabeth covered in monster guts.

"Well it makes more sense than you being crazy."

"I died my hair rainbow and have a eyebrow piercing. That's a kind of crazy." He laughed, and I let out a sigh of relief. He noticed and arched an eyebrow at me.

"Worried about something?" I blushed.

"No, not really..." He grinned.

Well! Expect at least 2 more chapters today :)

Ivy


	22. Whore safety

Hi:) I like this chapter, it's very Taylor/Nico friendly.

x3x3Annebth's povx3x3

I smiled as I walked into Percy's room, and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was bored, Taylor's with Nico."

"What? You left Nico, man whore Nico, alone with a sexy teenage girl?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Did you just call Taylor sexy?"

"Maybe..."

"Hmm. I'm sure she'l find THAT intresting..."

"Your gonna tell her arent you?"

"Duh, she's my rainbow buddy. Taylor's smart and not a whore. They'l be fine alone for a few hours."

"Okay."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I snuck into the apartment, really hoping that Nico wasn't here. He was really annoying. I slipped in the door, relifed that I didn't see Nico. Or Taylor. Where were they? Oh my Gods...

"Taylor?" I called, kind of soft.

"Taylor? Where are you?" I got a little louder.

"Taylor Hill. Where are you?" I said, normal voice. I heared something crash. Oh Gods, maybe Nico WAS still here.

"Taylor? Nico? C'mon, guys, where are you?" Another crash and muffled but frantic voices.

"Guys?!" I tracked the sound down to the room that Taylor had been staying in, right next to Thalia's.

"Hurry up. c'mon!" Taylor whispered.

"I'm trying!" Nico whispered back. WHAT?

I opened the door and gasped.

So...:)

Ivy


	23. Explanations

Hi :) Soooo...AHHHHHH! 50 REVIEWS! I'm goning to upade as much as I can today for this!

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

It was like a train wreck. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Taylor, rainbow hair fucked up, in the mesh shorts she sleeps in, black shirt no where in sight, just a camisole. Nico, shirt flung across the room.

"Annabeth!" Taylor shrieked.

"Yeah. What the hell happened?" Nico laughed.

"Well,"

"Nico!" His head snapped down as I screamed at him.

"Sorry." He looked down at his feet, obviously still grinning. I turned to Taylor.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry."

"How much did you do? Did you..." I couldn't even finish the question.

"Eww no." Nico's eyebrow arched and Taylor blushed.

"Sorry. But no, we didn't go that far. Your rainbow buddy isn't a whore."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I waited untill I saw Nico leave and Taylor come back in alone to go in there again.

"So..." She said when she noticed me.

"What happened? Well I know WHAT happened, but how?" She smiled.

"Well after you left we stood there akwardly, then I went and I started to undress so I could shower, but I forgot to lock the door..."

"Oh Gods."

"Yeah. I'm a bright haired dumbass. So he walked in on me and then after I showered he came and apologized, and he was babbling, so I kissed him to get him to shut up." Oh Taylor...

Okay:)

Ivy


	24. Scary teenagers

Hey. Another chapter for my lovley readers :)

x3x3Taylor's povx3x3

Me and Annabeth walked into school on Monday, with me still kind of stupidly happy from being with Nico all weekend. Oh my God(or Gods as Annabeth would put it) Taylor Gabrielle Hill. Get your shit together girl.

"Taylor? Taylor? Look up." Annabeth whispered. I looked up and saw Alexandria, flirting annoyingly.

"Ugh. Alexandria being a hoe. What?"

"Look at who she's flirting with, Taylor." I looked and saw Nico. Oh hell no. I handed Annabeth my backpack and textbooks.

"Hold these. This won't take long."

"Don't kill her, I want to."

"No promises." I walked over to the whore. I automatically grab a handfull of her black weave and push her head up against a locker.

"Don't start with me bitch. He's mine, fucker." I whispered to her, and I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. I had to stifle a laugh. Hell yeah. I pushed her away and looked at Nico.

"Well damn, Taylor. Your scary." I laughed.

"I'm terrifying." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I know this was short, but hey.

Ivy


	25. Priority problems

Okay! I'm hoping to make this a little longer than normal. AND, this chapter will be a little more percabeth-y due to getting requests for it over the last couple chapters.

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

I watched, smiling as Alexandria marched down the hall, pouting. Taylor walked over to me, Nico following behind her.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing her stuff.

"Welcome. That was awesome."

"It's easy when she's already terrified of me." I laughed.

"Well, you've showed her up three times just since I got here, so..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, I've gotta get to class."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

Percy slid into the chair next to me in the cafeteria.

"Hey beautiful." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Hi." Taylor grinned at Percy from across the table.

"So I'm sexy now, Percy?" Percy looked down and Nico's eyebrow arched.

"What?"

"Percy called Taylor sexy." I said to Nico, smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yup." Taylor said, poping the 'p'. Nico laughed with out humor.

"Seriously, Jackson?"

"Jealous, Nico?" Taylor asked, obviously amused.

"Maybe." Nico grumbled.

"Aww. That's so cute." She cuddled into Nico's shoulder, and he smiled. Aww.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I walked back to my apartment, only to drop unnessasary stuff off, then I was going to 'tutor' Percy.

I walked into his apartment, seeing him laying on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Ready for math? Or should we do chem-"

"Ugh. There all horible." The image of me and Taylor wrestling and the word-noise-grunt thing "Grawr" came to mind.

"Lazy. You need to study, or your going to fail."

"I know, I know. Okay. Math."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

"So, if you take the-" I was inturrupted by Percy's lips on mine. I rolled my eyes but kissed back before pulling away.

"Stop. You need to focus." Percy laughed.

"I'm focusing, just not on math." He kissed me again.

"No. You need this. Despratley."

"Yes, yes I do." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Loving the work ethic. But seriously..." I gave in and kissed him back. He smiled.

"Thank you. You really needed to get your priorities straight. Me first, school later."

"Nice ego, Jackson."

"I know right."

Hi. So...:)

Ivy


	26. Party suspicions

SO SORRY! TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! EVERY REVIEWER GETS A COOKIE MONSTER CUPCAKE! SORRY!

Hi. REVIEWER THAT GETS ME TO 60 GETS A COOKIE MONSTER CUPCAKE! (If it's mean I'l eat it.) (Hehe my bff Reed (Nialldo's)'s bro had them at his birthday)

x3x3Taylor's povx3x3

I walked into Chemistry, the one class I didn't have with Annabeth or Percy, and they had changed the seats again. ARG! I hate it when they do that. I was perfectly fine sitting next to crazy emo bitch with blue hair(My friend Leslie ;)). The teacher started calling out who sits by who.

"Hill...Blanco." OH COME ON! The bitch sneered and sat down. I groaned and sat down next to her. I doodled on my binder.

"Nico? Who the fuck is Nico?" Alexandria's nasal voice chirped out.

"It's your dad, Alex." i hate her, but her names long and I'm lazy.

"Your pathetic." I could practically HEAR her eyes roll.

"And your a bitch." I smiled angelicly at her.

"Di Angelo..." My head snapped up, excited by the name. Nico? said it again.

"Nico Di Angelo? Does anyone know Nico Di Angelo?" My hand was up before he could finish the sentence. Then Nico walked in. 's eyebrow shot up.

" Angelo?"

"Yup." He walked behind me to where told him to go. He stopped directly behind me. He pulled my head back and kissed my forehead.

"Hi."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

x3x3Taylor's povx3x3

Me and Nico were walking to lunch, when Alexandria walked up to us.

"Hi Taylor. Nico." Nico looked at me.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to ask Annabeth, but I couldn't find her. I'm having a party this Friday, would you guys be able to come?" Wait, what?

"Me?"

"Yeah! You, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. It would be really awesome if you could come. Can you?"

"Um, sure."

"Great! See ya there!" With that she smiled and walked away. Nico looked at me.

"What the fuck was that?"

"No idea. But I don't like it."

Niether do I, Taylor, niether do I. Parties thrown by your enemies are never fun. Ever.

Ivy


	27. AN

Hi! Okay so now I only have internet acess for an hour every day, so my updates will be less frequent. Ive figured I can spent 25 here, 25 other stories, 25 wattpad, 25 youtube. Sorry!

Il update as much as I can!

Ivy


	28. Deadly 4 year olds

Hi:) Sorry about the problems with the last chapter, but ehh.

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

"Seriously? Alexandria?" I asked, still not beliving it.

"Yeah! I know, confusing. One minute she's a suspender-wearing, boyfriend-fucking piece of shit, then she's asking you to come to a party." I laughed.

"Nice, but I don't think talking to him counts as fucking."

"You know she would have given the chance." Really couldnt deny that.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I decided to NOT go to Annabeth's apartment, but me and Nico went to Skylar's house.

"Taylor!" I turned around and saw Kenzie.

"Hi Kenz. This is Nico." She noticed him and automatically shrunk back behind me. Aww.

"Hi." Her voice was small. She can talk for hours on end, often screaming, when were alone, but as soon as one person that she dosent know is anywhere close to her, she's absolutley silent. Nico grinned.

"Hi."

Kenzie pulled on my shirt, and whispered in my ear.

"Who's he?"

"My boyfriend, sweetie" She smiled and pulled away.

"Taylor, can you take me hunting tomarrow? Will AND Melissa are busy!"

"Sorry sweetie. I have to go to a party." She frowned.

"Since when do you like parties?"

"I don't."

OKAY! I finally updated. So...yeah.

Ivy


	29. Alexandria's five head

So. This one is totally Percabethy, Only brief mentions of other people, and I will try to make it a little long for me. TRY.

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

"Annabeth? Are you listening?" Percy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, still confused about the party.

"Sorry. It's just..."

"Alexandria?"

"Yep." He laughed.

"Oh calm down. It's just a party. Nothin wrong with that." Um, what? Nothin wrong with that? A whore who completely hates you asking you and your boyfriend to a party? Nope. Nothin at all... Percy must have noticed the look on my face, because he laughed.

"Paranoid?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not paranoid..."

"Then why are you making that face? Your paranoid..."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." With that he tackled me and pinned me to the wall. He smiled.

"Got ya. Now say your paranoid."

"I let you and I'm not paranoid." His face got serious.

"I'm not afraid to tickle you."

"You wouldn't." He would.

"Say it and I wont have to." I pressed my lips together and raised my chin stubbornly. He grinned evily and slowly lifted his hand to the side of my stomach. I felt his fingers lightly tickle my side. I held my breath, preparing myself for the worst.

"Gettin scared are ya? I'l stop if you only admit to being paranoid about Alexandria's party..."

"Never." His grin widened.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He kept tickling, harder, harder. With every second it got harder to keep in the laughs, and he could tell I was about to crack. I put my hand on his.

"I surrender."

"Say it." I sighed.

"Okay. I'm-" I pushed my lips against his. He didn't seriously think that I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, was going to give in? Well, that's one of the reasons I call him Seaweed Brain. He smiled.

"Cheater."

"Well..."

"PARANOID cheater." I ignored it, A)Not having the energy to do anything else. B)I didn't want to get tickled again.

"That's what I thought." I rolled my eyes.

x3x3Two hours laterx3x3

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was paranoid."

"YES! I WAS RIGHT!"

"Dosen't happen too often does it?" He looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Kidding, kidding. Besides, I'm your tutor. If your getting stuff wrong it's my fault AND yours." He laughed.

"Not that much tutoring actually happens."

"And who causes that, Percy?"

"MEE!" He cried gleefully. I smacked him on the arm.

"Cute."

"I know I am."

"Again with the ego, dude."

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IM FABULOUS!" He sounded like a gay guy. I can't help it. I burst out laughing, causing Percy to with me.

"Well no matter how fabulous you are, your ego's biggers than Alexandria's forehead." Wait, did I say that out loud? Appearntly I did, because Percy burst out laughing again.

"Her forehead IS huge. It's like fuckin TEXAS! IT'S A FIVE HEAD!" Oh my Gods Percy.

SO. I like that chapter...hehe...five head :)

Ivy


	30. An(sorry!)

Hi! Soooooo sorry about not updating! I've had MAJOR writers block. I'l be updating soon. Promise. I'm sorry!

IVY OUT, PEACE!


	31. Alergic to movies

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. I REALLY AM SORRY! Okay. So were getting REALLY high review levels, and I wanna get even more. This is really easy. After you read this chapter, review teling me your favorite chapter. Okay? Not hard. So PLEASE DO IT! Again, cookie monster cupcakes!

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

Percy rolled over on my couch and looked up at me.

"You wanna go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know...oh! You wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure. What do you wanna see?"

"The Host?"

"I saw it with Taylor, but sure."

"Really? Your open to seeing movies more than once?" I scoffed.

"Hypocrite. You've watched Napoleon Dynamite like 87 times!"

"Because it's freakin' awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

We were walking out of the movies, Percy still babling about how awesome it was.

"Seriously! I didn't think that they would ACTUALLY let her give the body back! I mean...Gods."

"I saw you crying when she left."

"I did NOT CRY. I have...alergies." I scoffed.

"Yeah. Alergies to sad movies. You cry when you watch them."

"First time this happened. I bet you can't name 1 other movie that I cried in!"

"Titanic,"

"Hey!"

"Breaking Dawn part 2,"

"Only 'cause I didn't see it comin'..."

"Tangled..."

"HE DIED!"

"Oh seaweed brain..."

"Whatever Annabeth."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

Percy looked at me.

"I don't cry THAT much, Annabeth, do I?"

"No babe, of course not."

"Thank you."

"Dead puppies." He closed his eyes tight. I laughed.

"Sorry." I leaned down and kissed his nose.

"Well..." I rolled my eyes and kissed him again, this time on the mouth. This got him up. He sat, kissing me. I smiled.

"That always works."

"Well...I cry at movies, but hey, I'm still a guy."

"Your a guy that's an idiot."

"No your just freakishly smart."

"Well ya got me there."

Well. Here it is. I hope it was worth waiting for.


	32. Confused idiots

****WARNING:CHAPTER CONTAINS N WORD AND OTHER LANGUAGE PLEASE DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE.****

Well! I'm sorry this took me so long :( This one's kind of a filler, but a very important thing happens in the chapter it leads up to. CookieMonster cupcakes go to Mila-is-a-bookworm, Owls123, allen r, and Kookiepup12:) LUV YA GUYS!

x3x3Alex's povx3x3

Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

I smiled as I sang and admired my freshly-manicured nails. Kaylee, the girl that worked for me(she was pretty much a buttler. She had to do everything I say or I'l tell my daddy and he'l fire her. It's happened before.) looked up at me.

"Did I do well enough, ?" I rolled my eyes and chewed my gum for a second before answering.

"Well, no, you didn't. You never do. I'd have you redo them, but I want to do something else. Go get me my phone you worthless little thing." She nodded and went over to my dresser to get my phone. My nails were perfect, but Blanco's don't compliment. If you do, then they wont feel as if they need to work hard. And if they don't work hard, it makes us yell at them more. So really, it's kinder to them to be rude. It's simple. Kaylee handed me my phone. I sneered.

"Took ya long enough. Now go get me Olly. And you BETTER do it fast." She ran out of the room. I grabbed my phone and texted Danielle and Alice, the nerds I hired to do my Spanish project for me.

Hi nerdy bitches. It's Alexandria, you wouldn't know that because theres no way in hell I'd ever give YOU my number. Anyway, I was just going to tell you that my project is due Tuesday and it BETTER be good. I want an A. If I get a B, your dead socially, even more than you already are.

Kaylee ran in, carrying my pug, Olly.

"Hi baby!" I looked at Kaylee and rolled my eyes.

"Laptop Kaylee!" I demanded. She scurried out and brought back my laptop. I skyped and joined a room with Gabriella, Autumn, and Tianna.

"Hey bitch!" Autumn screamed on sight of me.

"Wat's up ma nigga?" Autumn rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. Tianna cocked her head.

"Wait...Fall's white..." Gabriella, Autumn, and me rolled our eyes in sync.

"Her name's Autumn, not Fall, honey." Gabriella explained while chexking her makeup in her hand mirror.

"But...Autumn MEANS Fall...I'M SO CONFUSED!" She started cying and clicked off.

"Oh, Tianna..." Gabriella muttered.

"Dat bitch dumb." Autumn mumbled.

"True, true." I agreed.

"So, what are we gonna do to those stupid bitches at your fake party, Alex?" Gabriella said as Autumn snickered.

"Watta ya think, Gabby? Were gonna spike em, duh!" They both smiled approvingly.

"Maybe Autumn'l get luckay" Gabriella sang.

"I would NOT mind gettin some with that sexy goth kid, whatever his name is..."

"It's Nico. And I want Percy. Looks like Gabb's stayin a virgin..." Gabriella scowled as me and Autumn laughed our asses off.

"Seriously Gabbs. I've been gettin it since I was 8." Autumn said.

"How old were you, Alex?" Shit!

"Ten." I lied quickly. If people found out I, Alexandria Blanco, was a virgin, I'd be as socially dead as Danielle and Alice. Most guys just thought I was exclusive.

"You guys are such hoes." Gabriella muttered. Autumn laughed.

"Hypocrite." Gabriella popped her boob and winked.

"I never said I WASN'T..."

Oh mean, rich, slutty girls...gotta luv em!

Ivy


	33. Scary sluts

Hey! Sorry it took so long, parent probs. AND I had writers block. Like every bit of it I didn't get on earlier chapters, got poured into this one. But hey, were almost to 90, which is almost to 100! I will make a super long, amazingly fantastic chapter when we hit 100.

a certain reviewer -you know who I'm talkin to ;)- yes, cupcake granted! Well here we go!

x3x3Alex povx3x3

It was Friday, the day of my party. Around 7 people started showing up. Gabriella, Autumn, and Tianna showed up first.

"Hey nigga." Autumn said, smiling.

"She's white..." Tianna muttered. Gabriella looked up from examining her nails.

"Some people call white people nigga." She explained.

"But if it means black..."

"Forget it!" Autumn snapped.

"So. We gonna drug the bitches?" Gabriella asked, smiling.

"Hell yes!"

x3x3Taylor's povx3x3

I walked into the bitches house, clucthing Nico's hand for dear life. Really. These bitches are crazy as hell. Alex walked up to us, smiling.

"Hi Taylor! Oh, you look so pretty!" Pretty? Really? At least try, dude.

"Ugh...thanks." She smiled even bigger and creepier at me.

"So! Where are Percy and Annabeth?"

"Umm, I don't know. They weren't at they apartment when we left. But they should be here soon." Her smile faltered for a second, but then was just as disturbing as it was before.

"Well, hopefully they will show up before this party heats up." She winked at me and turned on her heel, leaving me completley and utterly terrified.

Well It was short, but I did it. Expect another chapter today! Love you guys!


	34. GASP!

Well! This chapter should be...fun. It's a little confusing at first, but it gets better, trust me.

x3x3Annabeth's povx3x3

Okay this is wierd. We've been at Alexandria's party for two hours and nothing has happened to us yet. Taylor was drunk somewhere in the house, which was kind of scary. And the fact that we don't know where the whore was either. Uh-oh. I turned to ask Percy if he knew where they were, but he wasn't there.

"Aww Hades."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I wandered through Alexandria's house, trying to find them. I ran into Derrick, so THAT was enjoyable. Not.

"EYY BAYY-" I punched him in the nose before he could even finish saying baybay. I saw a rainbow colored flash. Taylor? I went after it, only to see another flash and and a scream. What the fuck was happening?

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

x3x3Taylor's povx3x3

I was wandering around the whore's house. I was pretty drunk, so I really coudn't tell what was happening. Where's Annabeth? Percy? The worlds Greatest Ho? Hmm. I should probobly get back to Annabeth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" An ear piercing, painfully high scream rang out, so loud, it momentarily silenced the idiots upstairs, making the only following noise the non-stop hum of music. Okay, what the fuck? I decided to try and locate where it came from. I slowly turned a corner, not sure if I was going the right way.

"No! Please!" The voice was the same pitch as the scream, could it be from the same person? I ran closer wile I could still hear it. I heard noises, so I assumed that I was going the right way.

"Help! Someone! PLEASE!" Same voice, but now it was broken. It was obvious that whoever it belongs to was crying. Another voice, a very harsh voice answered her.

"No ones savin ya this time, princess. Sorry daddy couldn't buy your saftey, bitch." A deep, but feminine laugh followed that. I heared footsteps, and I quickly layed down, pretending to be unconcious. I layed there untill the footsteps became inaudible. Then I popped up and ran into the room that I heared it all happen in. I gasped.

Alexandria was laying on the floor, her black hair falling in her pale, tear-streaked face. My eyes trailed down her body, finding it pretty messed up, her arms covered in brusies and cuts. I gasped on sight of her legs. Each had three knifes stuck hilt-deep in it, and...Gods. I don't even want to know what happened to the lower half of her legs, but one was bent at an extremely unatural angle and the other had a deep gash that trailed blood down to her foot and pooled on the floor. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she looked at me.

"Help."

WHODUNNIT? Leave me a review and tell me ya guesses!

Ivy


	35. SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

HI! I'm back please don't hurt me. Im sorry guys. My mom got SUPER mad at me and my dad hacked my account from his email and...ugh. It just wasnt safe to get on. Working on the next chapter now!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Ivy


	36. First day back

Hey! Super fantabulosly amazingly fantastically fantastic chapter time! Probobly the last one for a while because I'm going on vacation but il have the next one ready to update when I get back. LOVE YOU GUYS! :D

x3x3Taylors povx3x3

3 weeks later

I pulled into the hospital parking lot, putting my rainbow back in a ponytail so it wouldn't make the now very weak-minded Alexandria confused. I walked into the hospital, not even stopping to talk to Esther, the wierdly friendly reseptionist. After realising that her parents couldn't give less of a shit what happened to her, I'd been in the hospital with Alexandria almost all day, everyday. I came straight from school to here, didn't leave untill close to midnight. It's actually pretty damn hard to think that a few weeks ago I would have killed to see her like this.

"Good morning." Alexandria sat up in the hospital bed as I shut the door behind me.

"Good morning, Taylor. Why are you here so early? Did you not have school?"

"No. I have school in about an hour." She frowned.

"You didn't have to get up early to see me. I can wait untill after school, Taylor."

"No. I had to get up and come get you." She cocked her head.

"Hmm?"

"Your going back to school. Today. Get up." She bit her lip but did as she was told. She grabbed my arm and pushed herself up on the metal-and-plastic device that now replaced her left leg. She looked at me, obviously terrified.

"You got this. It'l be fine."

"But I was always so mean to everyone before. They prorbobly won't like me even if I'm nice now. Maybe I should switch-"

"Alexandria." I inturupted.

"You made me like you. Keep acting like this and you'l be fine. Trust me." She smiled at me.

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"And you'l stay with me all day?"

"Of course." She slowly walked towards me, the metal clicking. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you, Taylor." She whispered.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

Deciding to let her injuries show, she wore a dress. She was still deathly pale, but the doctor said she'd be fine, had a tiny scar just above her eye, her arms were grotesque, her remaining leg covered in briuses. As I helped her out of my car, I could already feel the stares. I heared gasps as she got to her...well...foot. One of her 'friends', the really stupid one looked up and screamed.

"WOAH! ALEX'S A ROBOT!" Alexandria cringed.

"You'r okay." I said, guiding her over to where Annabeth and Nico were. She looked at me, unsure.

"It'll be alright. Promise." She nodded and slowly walked over to them. Annabeth's eyes widened and Nico's face became serious. Annabeth looked at her, noticing she actually was pretty under 10 tons of make up and spray tans. Her legs strayed on the metal of Alexandrias fake leg for a minute before she smiled and looked her in the eye.

"Hi. I don't think we've met. Annabeth Chase." Alexandria beamed.

"Alexandria Blanco."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

"Yo Alex! Get yo ass over here!" One of her 'friends' yelled from across the cafeteria as we walked in. She looked at me, her lip turning up with disgust. I realised the dumb one was crying.

"B-but, I dont wanna sit with a robot! IT MIGHT EAT MY BRAIN!" The third one looked up from examining her nails.

"Oh pl-ease! 1, thats zombies, 2, im not sure you even have a brain, 3, she's not a robot." The other one rolled her eyes and smiled at Alexandria.

"Come sit with us Alex!" Me and Alexandria kept walking, with her obnoxious 'friends' screeching at us as we sat with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico.

"Fine!" One shouted.

"Loser!" The other one yelled, throwing a fry at her.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT YOUR BRAINS! BE CAREFUL!"

SO? I tried. I gotta say, a lot of my characters ARE based on people I know. Tianna especially...well tell me how I did

Ivy


End file.
